Polar Opposites: The Mirror World
by Venomlord10
Summary: Yang did not like when her questions went unanswered, and when a strange mirror appears in her dorm room, this leads her to following a strange figure straight through the mirror, which seemed to put her in a strange world where everything is the exact opposite. (Mirror AU) Contains scenes of fluff. (Also contains scenes of absolute craziness!) (Temporarily on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Tanner, did you put that mirror in the dorm?" Yang Xiou Long, the blonde busty brawler, asked as she walked into the rec room.

"What mirror?" Tanner Malcoon, the resident ferret faunus of Team TGTS (Targets), looked up from his book. "I didn't put any mirror in the dorm."

Yang sighed. If Tanner didn't put in the strange full-length mirror in the dorm, then who did? "Yang?" Tanner was looking worried.

"It's nothing, just forget it," Yang waved her hand like dismissing a question.

"Okay," Tanner shrugged, and went back to reading. Yang thought about who could have put the mirror in the dorm. It looked heavy, and was. Yang had tried to pick it up, and even she struggled to lift it an inch (even with her semblance.)

'Maybe Wiess ordered it," Yang thought. The heiress and Yang had been arguing for a week now, and Wiess had started the one thing she did when she was stressed. She started buying things. Yang decided to pay the heiress a visit.

Yang made her way to the arena, where she knew the snow princess would be training.

* * *

"Yo, princess!" She called as she enter the arena.

"Yang!" The brawler had time to see an arrow fly at her, before-

"Nil Shen Lo!" The arrow clattered to the ground. Yang looked at the owner of the arrow. Natalia brush was standing on the end of Tanner's bident, balancing on one foot. Her platform heels were thrown to one side. Wiess was on one of her glyphs, just above her.

"What is it, Yang?" She asked, dropping to the ground.

"Did you buy a new mirror?"

"What new mirror?"

"The mirror in the dorm."

Natalia cut in. "Oh, that's what was in the package."

"What?!"

The small girl shrank a little. "Well, a package arrived today, and it was to go to the RWBY dorm, so I directed it to your dorm." The small girl looked at Wiess, and continued, "Honestly I thought it was for you."

Yang smiled inwardly. Now she knew who told someone where to put it.

"So, Natalia," Yang started with a smile-

"Don't. Call. Me. _NATALIA_!" The Raccoon Faunus whistled, her right eye blazing. An arrow materialized in front of Yang's face. "Unless you want an arrow through your pretty little face." Yang sighed. Natalia Brush was touchy on three subjects. Her left eye, her name, and her height. Say anything about those three topics, and she got angrier faster than Ruby using her semblance.

"So, _Nat_ ," Yang tried again, "Who did you help move that mirror? 'Cause that sucker's heavy."

Nat looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged.

"What?" Wiess could not believe the blue-haired Raccoon Faunus didn't remember a name or face.

"I didn't ask for a name. I think Blake had drawn a picture of him, after I tipped him," Natalia got down from where she stood atop the bident, and put her heels back on, as she said, "Sorry I couldn't have been more help."

Yang and Wiess both looked at each other, looked at Natalia, grabbed her by her wrists, and dragged her off in search of Blake. The arrow clattered to the floor.

* * *

Blake was sitting in the gardens, talking to Grau Sturm, AKA Storm Boltz. Storm was causing bunches of leaves to float up in the air, using his semblance of Aerokinesis. It was a peaceful day, Ruby was in town with Gray Boltz, Storm's brother, Wiess was in the arena training with Nat, and Yang was-

"Blakey!" Storm jumped, causing a bunch of leaves around them to shoot up into the air.

"Yang!" The blonde brawler appeared in front of her, with Weiss and Nat in tow. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Yang didn't answer her question, instead asking _her_ , "Do you still have the drawing of the person who delivered the package?" Blake blinked her amber eyes. That's what was so important that she interrupted a special moment?

Storm had taken off, ready to fight any and all trouble, but he landed as Wiess said, "Yes, Nat said you drew a picture of the person. May we see it?" Blake looked at the heiress and the brawler in front of her with confusion. "Um..." Blake decided to just go with it, and shrugged, reaching for her bag.

"Hang on," Storm pulled out his scroll. "I have a picture of him."

"WHAT?" All eyes (except for Natalia) turned to him.

"He's an old friend from when me and Gray were kids," Storm showed them a picture of a younger Gray and a younger Storm standing on either side of a bright pink- haired boy. "His name is Nathan Markolas. His semblance was called 'Lighten' the Load'. He uses it to make things lighter or heavier," Storm explained, "It was useful when we had to help his parents."

Yang sighed. Now that she knew who brought it in, she needed to figure out who bought the freaking thing.

Weiss spoke up and said, "Thank you, Storm, thank you Blake. Enjoy the rest of your day." With that, the heiress dragged Yang back towards the dormitories. Nat had disappeared, only to reappear again, riding Angel's Fire like a hoverboard. The board was glowing green.

"Bye!" She said, speeding off to who-knows-where.

Storm sighed. Blake knew that any moment they might have just had was gone, so _why was he leaning towards her?_

"Storm-" Blake started, but was cut off by Storm. Blake's final coherent thought was, ' _I'm not going to be seeing the mirror anytime soon.'_

 **A/N: Well, with that lemon-y air freshener, I end chapter 1 of Polar Opposites. This is just part one of a long series of stories I'm starting. I hope you like this. Leave a review, and follow (if you'd like, you don't have to.) I will update irregularly, instead of regularly, because of school and work. Have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Yang and Weiss got back to the dorms, they were greeted by a figure standing in the middle of the hallway. The figure wore a black cloak with the hood over his head.

"Who are you?" Yang asked, readying Ember Celica. The figure did not answer, instead he turned and walked down the hallway. Weiss and Yang looked at each other, and then followed the strange person, weapons at the ready.

Suddenly, Weiss was knocked back by an invisible force. "Weiss!" Yang exclaimed.  
"Just go! I'm fine!" The heiress yelled, "He's getting away!" Yang looked back at the stranger who was now running down the hallway, his feet making no sounds, even though he was running, and not floating (Yang had actually thought that Tanner had been floating once, but that was because he was wearing his roller skates.)

"Stand and fight like a man!" Yang screamed in frustration. She couldn't use Ember Celica without the risk of hurting herself. Her eyes were blazing red. She charged down the stranger, who suddenly opened the door to the RWBY dorm.

Yang charged into the room to find the stranger standing in front of the mirror, hood still up. "Who are you?" She asked again.

"You know me as another name. But I know you, Yang Xiou Long." The figure suddenly stepped backwards, _and disappeared into the mirror._

In her rage, Yang did not stop to think about how the stranger knew her name, nor how the stranger stepped _through a MIRROR_ , as she charged forward blindly-

* * *

Only to trip and fall flat on her face in front of the mirror. Someone beside her was laughing.

"Hey!" Yang whirled around to find her partner Blake and Weiss standing above her.

"And that, Sis, is how you prank an heiress," Weiss was saying to Blake.  
Blake said through her laughter, "You got her good!"

"What are you two talking about?" Yang yelled, bringing herself into a sitting position.

"What, princess got an attitude now?" Blake said, acting like Yang would to Weiss.

"Blake, I think she might have hit her head. Maybe, we should get a doctor," Weiss said sarcastically.

"Weiss, you were hurt just a few seconds ago!" Yang was confused. But before anyone could answer, the door to the dorm slammed open and Ruby Rose stomped in, looking ready to kill someone.

"THAT STUPID, HUMAN, SICKO!" She screamed.

Weiss looked at Blake and sighed. "What did he do this time?" Wiess asked the reaper, who for some reason had her hood up.

"The sick bastard tried to kiss me!" Ruby raged.

"Hey, Rubes-" Yang tried to get the girls attention, but was cut off by a scythe pressed against her throat.

"Stay out of this, _princess,"_ Ruby growled, "Or heads are gonna roll."

Yang scrambled to her feet, and said, "You've all lost your freaking minds! What's wrong with you people?" Yang thought she must have been dreaming. Maybe if she tried hard enough she would wake up and she would be in the infirmary, having suffered from some hallucinations or something. So, she ran out of the room.

* * *

When Yang finally stopped running, she found herself in the garden, next to the fountain. Yang knelt down and splashed water in her face, saying, "Wake up, yang, wake up!"

Yang stopped splashing and stared at her rippling reflection. She thought it looked kinda strange, so she waited for the water to stop rippling, and then looked at her reflection.

What she saw shocked her so badly, that all she said was, "Well, that's a thing."

And then she promptly fainted.

* * *

(Back in remenant)

"What do you mean, you're not sisters? I know that you are!" Blake was staring at the blonde in front of her. She looked like Yang, but seemed to think that she and Wiess were sisters.

"Yang, are you sure you're alright?" Ruby Rose asked. She had just gotten back to the dorm to find Yang kneeling in front of a giant mirror, saying something about Wiess and Blake being sisters.

"You're all acting strange! Is this some kind of joke?" The blonde girl looked at RWB in confusion and suspicion, like she expected to be pranked at any moment.

"Yang, I think you need to go-" Ruby's scroll went off. "Hello?"

"Ruby. Tanner just told me about the mirror thing. He just heard it from Natalia. So what's-"

"YANGERE!" Yang suddenly scrambled behind the mirror. Everyone stared at the blonde. "Um... did you hear that, Gwen?" Ruby asked, but no response from the other line.

* * *

When Gwen heard Yang scream, "Yangere," she had froze. Tanner was hanging shirtless from his pull-up bar, looking red in the face from the blood rush to his head. He looked at Gwen with a worried look on his face.

"Um... Gwen? Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Oh, dust, not again," Gwen muttered, and bolted from the room. "GWEN!" Tanner jumped from his bar, did a flip mid-air, landed, and blasted after her, leaving his shirt behind in the room. A few minutes later, Tori came back into the room, having stepped out to get some coffee, and was meet with the sight of a burn trail across the carpet and down the hall from Tanner's hover-boots.

"DAMN IT, TANNER!"

 **A/N: Well, cliffhanger! I'm so evil! But being serious now, I have to thank the people who have favorited and followed this story. Sorry about the short chapter this time, but the next chapter will be longer. We'll also learn that _everything_ is different when looking in a mirror. Especially this mirror. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Polar Opposites: Chapter 3

[Mirror Remenant]

When Yang awoke, she found herself in an unfamiliar, yet very familiar, infirmary.

"What the-?" She got up, and checked herself in a full length mirror. Her reflection was the same as before. A flat-chested version of herself, with a blonde ponytail to one side (Think Wiess' hair, only in Yang's color.)

"Well, it's official," She said to no one, "I'm insane."

"Well, not exactly," A voice from the window said. Yang whirled around. There, hovering outside the window, was a blue-haired, half-smiling girl, laying across a hoverboard. Her eyes were half-closed, and looked unfocused, like she wasn't controlling them.

"Nat Brush," Yang said, "You look different."

"You sound different. Or maybe that's because of the fountain water you inhaled when you passed out."

Yang huffed. "So, this isn't a dream?"

The half-smiling girl shook her head, her hair floating around her face.

"I can't really go off much else, except for your voice, Yin."

This name stopped Yang dead in her tracks. "Who?"

"You. Your name's Yin."

"No, it's Yang."

"Yang? What kinda name is Yang?"

"Mine! My name is Yang Xiou Long!"

Natalia adopted a worried look. "Um... no, your name is Yin Xiou Long, hieress to the Xiou Long Dust Corp, or the XLDC?"

Yang went from confused to panicky. 'This is all a dream, that's it. I crashed into the mirror, and am now suffering from a concussion, and so I'm still asleep, and-'

"Hey! Blondie!" A voice snapped Yang out of her thoughts.

"WHAT?" Yang's eyes blazed red, and she turned to find-

Tanner Malcoon, holding back an enraged girl in a frilly dress with long green hair. "Saved your life," He smiled.

"What is going on here?" Yang yelled.

"Let me explain," Tanner said, letting go of the girl, only to appear in front of Yang. "You are in a world that is the exact opposite of your own. Everyone is not who you know them as." He vanished, and suddenly, Yang found herself next to the door. The green haired girl skidded to a stop, and glared at Tanner, who was standing next the window, just outside of the sunlight. Yang realized that she was standing in Nat's shadow.

"How-" she began to ask, but was cut off by Tanner.

"Every Semblance that you thought everyone had, is now different. My counterpart in your world has the semblance of Rapid Adaptation. Mine, however, is Shadow Travel. The ability to move between shadows, and move other shadows. I moved your shadow out of Gwendolyn's way, and in turn, that moved you. Natalia, her semblance is one of the few that did not change." Yang's head was spinning. All this new information really got her all mixed-up. "Sorry to confuse you, but it's very important that you learn this quickly," Tanner said, appearing in front of Gwendolyn, and continued, "I forgot to mention, everyone's additude, it's backwards. Almost, polar opposites (kinda like the title) of the original. While your sister Ruby may seem kind and gentle, in this world, Ruby Rose is no longer your sister, and is somewhat of a bi-"

"TANNER MALCOON!" Suddenly, the crazy Ruby Rose burst through the door, yelling, "You set Gray Boltz up on a date with me?"

"Well, that's all folks!" Tanner yelled, and disappeared out the window. Not Shadow Travel, actual jumping out the window. Natalia followed him down, steering the board down to catch the blond fool. Yang realized that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

(Real Remenant)

"So you're saying that she's not going to hurt me?" The girl asked, staring at Gwen. They were in the RWBY dorm, with the mirror still in it's place.

"Yeah, I won't hurt you. I'm not a bad person," Gwen said to the scared girl. Tanner was skating around on the ceiling, not really caring what he was doing. Ruby was watching in awe, as she had never seen anyone walk on the ceiling before, let alone skate on it.

Wiess was sitting at her desk, while Blake was petting on Zwei (big surprise for everyone, but that's a different story.) The girl had introduced herself as Yin Xiou Long, so everyone started referring to her as Yin.

"I'm sorry, but I've had some bad experience with someone who almost looks exactly like you before, so I'm a little skeptical."

Tanner looked at Yin with a look that said he believed her, but still need the facts. "Can you prove you claim?" He asked.

"Yes! I'll use my semblance-"

"NO!" Everyone exclaimed, startling the poor girl. "Okay, sorry I suggested it," She said. Zwei suddenly started barking, causing Blake to disappear and reappear on top of the mirror. A symbol glowed on the mirror. It looked like Tanner's symbol, but with a line through the middle. Gwen was about to say something, but Ruby yelled, "Zwei, no!"

Gwen saw the outcome before anything happened. Gwen's vision went green. She saw Zwei go through the mirror, and as he was entering, a ghost-like cat was coming out of the mirror, and came to land on Ruby's lap.

Her vision went clear, and the scene she saw played out in front of her. Ruby had crashed into the mirror after Zwei (she used her semblance, Gwen didn't catch that) and suddenly a cat was in her lap, looking as confused as Ruby (and everybody else) was.

"EIN!" Yin exclaimed, and the cat sprang over to her. "What just happened?" Tanner said, now standing upright on the floor, "All I saw was Zwei barking at the mirror, then suddenly he's been replaced by a cat?"

"This cat," Yin spat, "Has a name. Her name is Ein."

Wiess suddenly found her voice and said, "Did... Zwei just go... into the mirror?" Yin nodded. "It's just like when I came through the mirror. I ran into the mirror, because somebody tripped me, and suddenly I found myself in another world. And here we are!"

Blake looked at the blonde.

'Well, she is cute... but nothing like my Yang.'

Meanwhile, Wiess was fussing over Ruby, who was staring into the mirror. "Ruby, are you okay? Say something!"

"Zwei..." she muttered. Gwen herself was absolutely shocked by this whole thing, but she managed to say, "I think we all need to relax, and get something to eat. Come on, Yin. Wiess, get Ruby and bring her along. Tanner, meet us there. Oh, and Blake?"

Blake looked at the green haired spear-wielder.

"Don't take too long."

The look on Blake's face was of pure embarrassment and rage, and everyone quickly got out of the room before the shredding would begin.

"DAMN YOU GWEN!"

 **A/N: Well, that explains a whole lot of nothing. Sorry about the random cliffhangers I leave you guys with, but I have do something to keep you guys coming back! Leave a review, follow, and favorite for more updates of MIRRORS: POLAR OPPOSITES.**

 **Edit: I also read the comment about who is where, and here is the list of who is where:  
Yang: Mirror Remenant  
** **Yin: Remenant  
** **Everyone that Yang knows: Remenant  
** **Everyone Yin knows: Mirror Remenant  
** **(Basically, just watch for the [MIRROR] and [REMENANT] breaks. Everyone's name in the mirror will change soon, because Yang will be Yang. (Mirror Tanner will also break the fourth wall. A lot.)**


	4. UpdateApology

**Author's note: So, I haven't posted in a long time... sorry. But I just wanted to try and get everything in my life straight. Anyway, I'm going to post an update on where everybody is.**

 **Remenant:** **Ruby Rose, Yin Xiou Long (Yang's opposite), Blake, Weiss, Tanner Malcoon, Natalia Brush, Storm Gray, Tori**

 **Mirror: Crimson Rose, Yang, Zwei, Xander (Tanner's opposite), Dolyn (Gwen's Opposite), Blake Schnee, Weiss Schnee**

 **Now, the next chapter will be coming soon, so be prepared for it.  
**

 **Edit: I just want to clarify something. Team Targets is an OC Team that ties into the story. Certain characters are my OC's and so they are also on a team together.**


End file.
